


Sunrise

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too early to get up, too late to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/75212209870/anotherwellkeptsecret-and-now-for-something))

Sherlock blinked lazily as the early morning light filtered through the window. Too early to get up, too late to go back to sleep, Sherlock shuffled forward to where John was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Gently, so as not to wake the other man, Sherlock wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer until little room remained between them. Satisfied, Sherlock lifted his head enough to place a quick kiss on the doctor’s brow before settling back down on his pillow, letting John’s rhythmic breathing lull him back into a state of half slumber.


End file.
